conduitfandomcom-20200214-history
USP45
The USP45 is a standard issue weapon of the Secret Service division that Michael Ford belongs to.The Conduit Weapons Lab It appears to be a semi-automatic pistol based on the real world Heckler & Koch USP45 ("universal self-loading pistol"). However, the USP45 in The Conduit has a chrome finish in contrast to the matte black of a real USP45. In Conduit 2, it has an iron sight and different crosshair. It is also less powerful. In The Conduit the rate of fire of the USP45 depended on how fast you could push the firing button on your Wiimote; however in Conduit 2 there is a limit to how fast it can be fired. Appearance The USP45 is a handgun with what appears to be a black polymer frame and a chrome-plated slide. The ejection port is black. The iron sights along the top of the slide are black too. And has a small white dot in the middle. Reloading There are two styles that the player reloads the gun: 1. The player twists the gun to the left and shakes the magazine out. He then slips in another magazine and cocks the gun. 2. The player flicks the gun downwards to let the magazine out. He then slips in another magazine in and cocks the gun. Melee When using a USP45 melee attack, the character hits the foe with the pistol butt, before spinning it in his hand and returning it to it's normal position. Strategy * The USP45 is powerful at close range. Aim for the head when shooting foes. * The gun is quick to reload, and so is very useful in heated firefights. * The USP45 is actually quite useful at long range. With accurate aiming, you can still hit distant foes and kill them if you aim for the head. *The player can fire extremely fast if they change their Wii Remote so that the A button fires the gun instead of the B button. This increase of speed can be very helpful in battles, however, if the player has low accuracy with this gun, it can be a curse as the player may find themselves frequently reloading Conduit 2 Loadout Screen Description (Note: Most weapons have their descriptions on both The Store and the Loadouts screens, but the USP45 is not available for purchase in the store since its unlocked at the start) German-made handgun chambered for the .45 ACP round. Known for stability and accuracy. Category: Ballistics. Conduit 2 Online Weapon Statistics Note: Weapon statistics apply differently offline. "This semi-automatic pistol has good range and power." *Clip Size - 15 Rounds *Damage - 16.6 (exactly 100/6) *Secondary Fire - Iron Sights *Headshot Multiplier - +96% * Rate of fire - 360 rpm Beneficial Suit Upgrades *Ballistic Focus (Primary) *Improved Ballistic Damage (Secondary C) Trivia *Chronologically, this is the first weapon Michael Ford uses in both Conduit games. *None of the enemies in The Conduit's campaign mode carry this weapon. *The USP45 in The Conduit is actually a USP45 Tactical (The full name is printed on the slide). The Tacticals are the only USPs with adjustable sights. *In The Conduit, the USP45 has a rate of fire based on how fast the user can fire each bullet; however in Conduit 2 there is a limit to how fast it can be fired. The same is true for all semi-auto weapons. Gallery Screeeen.jpg Ford holding USP.45.jpg _0001_0001_0001.jpg|C2 USP45 iron sight Screen shot 2011-02-20 at 6.27.41 PM.png USP.jpg|a real life USP45 References Category:The Conduit weapons Category:Conventional weapons Category:Human wepons Category:Conduit 2 weapons